Bicycle trailers provide capability to tow cargo and passengers. The added weight of the passengers or cargo can overwhelm the braking capacity of the bicycle and create a hazard. While some conventional trailers do not have braking systems, others attempt to resolve the issue with complex trailer braking systems that must be integrated into the bicycle or some that can pose a danger to the rider.